


It Takes Two

by TheFisherKitty



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fan Magazines, Fluid Sexuality, Jaeger Academy, Making Out, Teenage Fumbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFisherKitty/pseuds/TheFisherKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been friends, off and on, for most of their teen years, Chuck and Mako. Whenever his father and her sensei found themselves stationed at the same base, which was often enough, Chuck and Mako could be found together. In a way, it only made sense that they ended up together at the Jaeger Academy, too. Later on, with the wisdom of adulthood and the perspective of hindsight, Mako would come to realize that it had probably been sensei's intent for Chuck to protect her, keep her safe from other, older cadets who might not behave... appropriately.</p>
<p>The trouble was, that didn't protect Chuck from Mako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Pacific Rim fanfic, and I hope it is enjoyed. Please be kind, and feel free to comment!
> 
> Characters are underage (15) but age appropriate to each other.
> 
> Chuck is not especially articulate in defining his own sexuality. No offense is intended by the terms he uses.
> 
> Mention of hypothetical Raleigh/Yancy, because Mako's a dirty fangirl. ;)
> 
> I don't own Pacific Rim or its content; no infringement is intended.

They'd been friends, off and on, for most of their teen years, Chuck and Mako. Whenever his father and her sensei found themselves stationed at the same base, which was often enough, Chuck and Mako could be found together. In a way, it only made sense that they ended up together at the Jaeger Academy, too. Later on, with the wisdom of adulthood and the perspective of hindsight, Mako would come to realize that it had probably been sensei's intent for Chuck to protect her, keep her safe from other, older cadets who might not behave... appropriately.

 

The trouble was, that didn't protect Chuck from Mako.

 

It was at the academy that Chuck's fixation on the Becket brothers and Gipsy Danger (though, mainly, only the younger Becket, and not so much the Jaeger) came to the forefront of his teenage psyche. The academy was on Kodiak Island, and by virtue of being the nearest Jaeger team, the Beckets were something like local heroes. They were practically worshipped at the academy, and the fact that they could sometimes be spotted in the facility, turning up for meetings or guest appearances, only increased that worship. 

 

Chuck was not immune. In fact, he was rather worse off; what with being underaged and the son of an officer and seasoned pilot, no one would dare touch him, ensuring that he would remain a hapless virgin for some time to come. To be fair, that probably hadn't been his father's intention, but the fact remained that he had no other outlet for his pent up teenage hormones than that which his hand could provide, aided by any glossy magazine photo spreads of the Beckets that he could find. Or photos of Raleigh Becket in particular, those were just fine too, but since the brothers were usually photographed together they were harder to come by.

 

Harder to come by, but easier to come with.

 

It was in this way that Mako found a way in. It was generally accepted that the two of them would be seen together in the facility during the day, but their underage and partnerless status had gotten them allotted to single occupancy rooms in which no one was allowed after hours. It didn't stop them, an they frequently spent time watching movies, reviewing lessons, or looking at the aforementioned magazines. As long as no one caught them and told Stacker Pentecost, there was usually no harm done.

 

Until one night, when Mako was lazily turning the pages of a magazine only to stop, look at Chuck slyly, and say:

 

"We should practice."

 

Chuck glanced up, confused. "It's too late for the kwoon, we'll be caught out after hours for sure."

 

"I don't mean combat," she replied with a small shake of her head, then laid her magazine down and crawled across the bed to him. She leaned close, her lips fractions of an inch from Chuck's own.

 

Chuck's pulse skyrocketed. He was fifteen and it didn't take much.

 

"What if you have your chance with Raleigh Becket someday? You don't want to be bad at it, do you? Jaeger pilots are like rock stars, he probably has a lot of experience..."

 

Chuck didn't bother to deny his crush to his wheedling friend. She knew well enough that he liked boys more than girls, almost to the point of exclusion. Yet she didn't, couldn't possibly know that she was one of the few women he'd ever found attractive. Attraction wasn't even the best word for it; it was more like curiosity. He was something of a straight-curious bisexual where Mako was concerned. Otherwise, mostly gay... especially where Raleigh Becket was concerned.

 

"Which one do you want to practice for?" he asked as the thought occurred to him. He was pretty sure she had a thing for Yancy, but...

 

"Hmm... I like them both. Together, maybe. They say the drift can do that to people."

 

"What?" Chuck pulled back, bumping against the wall. "That's just weird!"

 

Mako was making that face, the one where he could never tell whether or not she was pulling his leg. She was, he decided, probably. She leaned into him again, and with the wall behind him, he had nowhere to go. And that was okay, really.

 

"Don't worry so much about the details," she chided. "Now, do you want to do this, or not?"

 

He could feel her breath on his lips, and as he glanced down at the magazine laid out across the bed, open to a center spread of the Becket brothers, he felt himself go from half-mast to full wood. He could do this. For Raleigh. And if he was being honest, Mako wasn't the worst practice partner he could have, either.

 

Her lips met his, their touch soft and delicate at first, becoming more assertive as he opened his mouth to her advances. After all, it wasn't like they needed to practice the kind of chaste, closed-mouth kisses one might give to one's grandmother in childhood. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and he whimpered - no, no, he vocalized softly at the intrusion. Whimpering was for girls.

 

The shape of her felt small as she pressed against him, as his hands moved tentatively over her. It was not that long ago that he had really begun to surpass her in size; it had seemed like they would be stuck at that age where girls have had a growth spurt and boys haven't yet forever. But, finally, he had started to lap her, and with his added bulk from training, she now seemed rather tiny.

 

As they kissed earnestly - and if he was maybe thinking about Raleigh Becket's tongue in his mouth, that was his business - he grew more confident in his exploration, sliding a hand up to cup her breast through her shirt. It was strange, perhaps too soft, but he found the hard, pebbled nub of her nipple and thumbed over it and she moaned into his mouth, and he liked that, liked to know he was good at what he was doing.

 

She slung a leg across his lap and shifted on top of him, and holy hell, things were moving rather fast, and he wasn't sure he was ready to get his v-card punched by his best friend if that was where this was leading, except for how much his body really, really wanted it to happen. One of her small hands on his broad chest steadied her, while the other slid lower and...

 

The feel of her hand, so different from his own, as it rubbed over the (not inconsiderable, he liked to think) bulge in his pants had him uttering a gasp against her lips as his whole body tensed, hips jerking with aborted thrusts as his cock pulsed his release into his underwear. For an instant, he was both deaf and blind, everything lost in the whiteout of his orgasm, the sheer pleasure of it turning him inside out even as some distant part of him vaguely registered the shameful embarrassment of coming too soon. When he came back to himself, he realized he'd screwed his eyes tightly shut, and could both hear and feel his own breath huffing heavily against Mako's face until she slowly pulled away.

 

Forcing his eyes open, he found Mako still sitting on his lap, leaning back to examine her hand, wet from where his spunk had soaked through the front of his pants. Her eyes were wide and her mouth agape with surprise.

 

"I'm sorry," he stammered belatedly, but was cut off by a rough pounding on his door.

 

"Mako?" Stacker Pentecost growled from the other side. "Mako, are you in there? Hansen, open this door now."

 

***

 

Herc Hansen had a professional relationship with Stacker Pentecost that went back to the early days of the war, and that was probably the only reason Pentecost entertained the shouting match currently going on in his office. Chuck's father was, at the moment, the only thing standing between him and -

 

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't have your son expelled!"

 

\- and that. Or, potentially, worse things, like being strapped to the front of the next Jaeger to wade into battle with a kaiju. Oh, what Raleigh Becket would think of him then.

 

"And it had better not be any of that 'boys will be boys' crap," Pentecost added sharply.

 

"Alright, how about 'it takes two to tango'?" Herc fired back. "I see no reason to believe that your girl was any less a willing participant than Chuck. He's not some kind of masher like you're making him out to be!"

 

Masher? Really? How old was his dad, anyway? Chuck wanted to sink through the floor and die, right there in the hall outside Pentecost's office. The looks of sympathy Mako kept shooting his way weren't helping either. Nothing could ease the shame of being hauled from his room with a magazine pressed Raleigh-Becket-photo-side down against his crotch to hide the evidence of his premature ejaculation, nor that of having to stand in the hallway awaiting a dressing-down and possible expulsion (or death, or fates worse than, if Pentecost had his way) in those same jizz-stained pants, having lost the magazine and all the protection it offered in the course of being dragged there.

 

Even though it was not the way he'd imagined having Raleigh's face in his crotch, he was still disappointed to have lost the magazine on top of everything else.

 

"I don't think I like what you're implying about my daughter!" Pentecost barked.

 

"I'm not implying anything. I'm telling you, Chuck hasn't got any experience. I'm not saying Mako has either, but my boy didn't cook this up on his own. I'm pretty sure he's never been with a girl before - he came in his shorts, for Christ's sake!"

 

Chuck turned to Mako, refusing to meet her eyes. "Mako, please. Kill me now."

 

Suddenly, the door flew open. It was a measure of how unnerved Chuck really was that he flinched. Pentecost glared at him malevolently before casting his gaze over Mako.

 

"Do either of you have anything to add to this discussion before I make my decision?" he growled.

 

Chuck froze on the spot, words choking up in his throat. He could hardly say it was Mako's fault. Even though she started it, he had participated - had felt up her boob, even! - and even if she somehow was to blame, he would never rat her out for it. Instead, he bore Stacker Pentecost's ire with as much stoicism as he could muster. It was Mako who spoke up.

 

"It was my fault, sensei. I thought it would be a good idea to... to practice with Hansen-senpai, so I would know what I was doing later, if I found a boy I liked as more than a friend. I am sorry I have shamed Hansen-senpai and myself, and that I have brought shame to you as well, sensei." She lowered herself in a deeply apologetic bow.

 

Pentecost's focus returned to Chuck. His expression said that whatever came out of Chuck's mouth next had damn well be the right answer to his question. "Is that true, Hansen? Is Miss Mori to blame?"

 

For once in his young life, Chuck Hansen knew the exact right thing to say. He looked Stacker Pentecost right in the eye, and said, "No, sir. Like my dad says, it takes two to tango."

 

Pentecost didn't look thrilled, but he also looked like he was backing down from his stance on expulsion. Regardless, the look of pride on his father's face and the grateful glance Mako gave him were both completely worth it.

 

In the end, he wasn't expelled. His courses of study were fast-tracked and his workload became so heavy that he didn't have time to do much more than study, sleep, and say a rushed hello to Mako when they passed in the hallway. He was graduated early, and given an immediate posting in the field to pilot Striker Eureka with his father. Stacker Pentecost knew how to keep a fox out of a henhouse. He just couldn't accept which one of them was really the fox.


End file.
